


The Movies Are Real

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Alien King and The Man Of Iron [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Tony shows the aliens some horror movies and they don't react the way he expects. Part 6 of The Alien King and The Man Of Iron series.





	The Movies Are Real

The Movies Are Real

The scream from the TV made King Stevelousin jump a bit, causing Tony to snicker from where his head rested on Steve’s lap. Steve pouted at him and Tony threw him a wink and a kiss. Steve just dropped popcorn on his face, which Tony caught and munched on.

“So what is the point of these movies again?” Nat stated from her place in a chair nearby, looking utterly bored by the whole thing.

“Entertainment. People like a little scare every now and again.” Tony replied as the female lead managed to get away, only to trip over air and get captured again.

“The alien looks weird to me.” Bucky stated from his place on the floor, watching as the so called hero of the movie crushed the alien’s skull open.

“What can I say? It was the 90s. Technology sucked back then.” Tony muttered was the aliens circled the hero’s group, the climax of the movie.

Steve watched with rapid attention, ignoring the talking going on around him. Tony was apparently a movie buff and had decided one day, at random it seemed, that they needed to be cultured on movies and their significance on Earth (really this all came around because Tony made a movie reference and got a bunch of blank looks). Today, Tony had insisted on a movie party, grabbing a bunch of random old horror movies to show the group. Tony had already shown them Disney movies (Steve had a bunch of those songs stuck in his head for days), superhero movies and others, but he had insisted on showing them horror movies to round out their education on movie culture.

“Though they do look like aliens from a nearby planet to ours.” Bucky pointed out.

Nat and Steve both tilted their heads to the side before agreeing.

“What? They do?” Tony said startled.

“Yes, what were they call? They weren’t gray, but purple I think?” Bucky asked, looking at Steve.

“Oh yeah, I think they were called…” Steve made a sound that Tony was sure the human language could copy.

“Oh yeah, they were a weird bunch.” Nat replied as the credits rolled.

Tony groaned as he got up to change the DVD. As he pulled out some of the others he brought, he idly put in one and crawled back to his place on Steve’s lap. Really the only reason this worked was because Nat had taken the only chair and there was only enough room on the floor for Bucky, so Tony and Steve were left on the couch.

As the movie started up, Tony was trying to get some popcorn from Steve, who was holding it just out of range, teasing Tony as he whined for the buttered flavored goodness, when Steve happen to look at the screen and stopped dead, his face paling. Tony paused and looked at the man then the other two. They all looked horrified, terrified even, their faces pale and their mouths hanging open.

“Steve?” Tony called.

“Tony, why are there Hydraians on the screen?” Steve’s voice was barely more than a whisper, his clear rage just under the surface.

Tony looked at him and then at the screen. It was some old cheesy movie, something Tony had seen a hundred times, but it was clear these aliens had triggered something in his friends. Tony quickly got up and pulled the DVD out, snapping it in half. It was quiet the entire time this happened and Tony felt very uneasy.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Tony said softly. 

Bucky got to his feet and was gone in seconds, making Tony wince. Nat looked at Steve and he nodded. She too got up and left, leaving Tony and Steve alone. Tony felt a little wary, wondering if he had triggered something in the King that could get physical.

“Steve?” Tony called.

Steve was just sitting there, staring at the blank screen before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry. We were all just very startled.” Steve replied and Tony nodded, it made sense of course.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know what they looked like.” Tony replied and Steve smiled.

“It’s ok. You didn’t mean it, we just didn’t expect to see them again so soon. I think it was more of a shock than anything.” Steve reassured.

Tony nodded and looked down. He never believed aliens humans came up with could actually look like real aliens. He should have thought about that before he had started this stupid marathon. He felt stupid for not thinking of it before.

“Are they going to be ok?” Tony asked curiously and Steve nodded.

“Yes, they will be fine. I will check on them later, but for now, let’s just get something to eat, yeah?” Steve said getting up.

Tony was quick to follow him to the kitchen, where Steve started to move around the kitchen, cooking and trying to get his mind off what he had seen. Tony sat at the table there, simply watching Steve make some food. Tony wasn’t even sure what he was making, Steve had taken it upon himself to learn some recipes to be able to provide for himself and others. Tony watched as he cut up vegetables and chicken to make some sort of stir fry. It smelled amazing and Tony relaxed a bit, he couldn’t remember the last time someone had just made food for him.

Steve was soon done and spooned out some food for them both, sitting down across from Tony. They ate in silence before Steve spoke.

“I had a chance, you know. To stop the war before it started, but I failed. I failed as a king and later as a warrior. It haunts me.” Steve stated and Tony nodded.

“They wanted some of our land, to be able to take some of our resources for their dying planet. I could have agreed to it, but I worried that if I gave them some land, they would attempt to take more. I argued with them, fought them at every turn and that started the world. Maybe if I had agreed, they would have left us alone. My people died because of my mistake.” Steve muttered, sounding sorrowful and pained.

“But you saved some. That’s all that matters. You protected some of your people rather than abandon them. That means something.” Tony replied and Steve smiled.

“Thank you, Tony.” Steve said.

“Any time, Steve.”


End file.
